Experiment 9
by Iris Zella
Summary: A girl born in Demon World with no past, on her own mission to find out who she really is. Rated for language. KuramaxOC please read its my first story.
1. Spawned

Iris Zella: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters…even though I'd very much like to

**Iris Zella:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters…even though I'd very much like to. I only own my OC!

(Oh it might be useful to know that this story takes place after the Dark Tournament and before the battle with Sensui.)

Chapter 1: Spawned

Little round things float past my face. I blink. Wait, I'm awake? I blink again to make sure. Yep, I am. Some creature opposite me blinks at the same moment I do. Hmm, would they like to be my friend? I raise a hand, it does too. I cock my head and it mimics me. Oh, it's me! A…what do you call it…reflection! A reflection of me off the inside of my space. My…what did they call it…"artificial womb". That's right. The…beings that come and talk about me. I can see them now. They don't know that I'm awake yet.

Another one comes in the room. He has funny horns on his head. He's talking, "How is my little darling?" Darling is what he calls me, I hear him in my dreams.

Another being answers him, "Just fine my lord. She's developing nicely. Later this week, we'll let her hatch."

Hatch? A new word! What does it mean? The "lord" speaks, "I can't wait to meet her. I wonder what she'll be like." Meet me? I'll get to come out! "I'm sure she'll be an excellent carrier for it." It? I'm curious now. I move a little and my short hair floats around me.

The movement causes them to notice me. The lord is surprised when I can stare him back in the eyes. I cock my head like I did to myself and smile at him. His eyes widen. He reaches up a hand and puts it on the outside of my womb. I tilt my head to the other side, and place my hand opposite his.

"You have been transferring it to her, correct?" he asks his being who nods.

"Yes, bit by bit the embryo has been infused with it," he answers.

The lord nods, "Good." He takes his hand away and walks away. I frown. No, I want to play! I reach for him, but only hit the wall. I'm…angry is the word. I pound my palms on the womb wall.

He turns. I pound again. He narrows his eyes, he is angry with me now. This does not help me. I pound harder, energy races through me, from _inside_ me. The womb explodes.

I don't fall. This new power holds me up. I life my arms, they're covered in the goo I was living in. I look at them and stretch my fingers. I stretch out my legs for the first time, and wiggle my toes. I smile.

I realize I'm not touching the ground. Or anything. I'm in the air. I bend down and the world turns upside down as my head goes down and my feet go up. I do it again and smile more. I try to move. I can go other places in the air. How fun is this!

Soon I'm high above where I was, looking down at the little beings below me. They're all staring. I fly down and stare upside down at the man who spoke with the lord. I get closer and closer to him until finally….. boop! My nose bumps his. He yelps and jumps back and my smile widens. Funny!

"Catch her you idiot!" the lord is yelling. Loud, I don't like it.

Beings with strange faces try to grab me, I twist away, always just out of their reach. Like a game! But what is this new thing? A metal rod connected with a cord to the wall? Electricity shoots out of it and hits me! I am thrown back painfully against a wall, now I am mad. They try again to shoot me with this. Accidentally, again, a force bubble forms around me, repelling the attack. Now I'm angry. I create a bubble around the device and wrench it around, tying the rod into a knot.

I smile, I know I've won this. I must get out of here now before they try something newer, and scarier. The ceiling would stop me, somehow I use my bubble to just break through it. And I'm free. I fly away, fast, faster than I thought I could go. The sky, the wind, the earth, the air, the pure just simple pleasure of the wind across my new skin. I realize I'm surrounded by a pink glow, I just know that it is the glow of my powers. Time for some fun. I want to know what I can do.

Even though I can't even speak out loud.

They showed me video's inside the womb. I learned what things were, I think they wanted me to be able to talk when I came out. But the being said, I was not finished yet. Perhaps that is why I do not listen to them, perhaps that is why I cannot speak.

I know what I look like. I am a girl. I look like a young human adult female. But I know I am not human. I don't think human's can fly. I will have to find out.

Birds! What wondrous creatures! A…flock flies in front of me. I zoom ahead and try to pluck one right out of the air. It is too fast for me this time. A chase! The bird races around, trying to get away from me, but I'm too clever.

The bird stops in its flight, I've put a bubble around it. I move the bubble towards me and hold it in my hands. Inside, the bird is crying out for help and flapping its wings violetly. I know that feeling. I release it, I had just been inside a bubble myself, freedom is better.

Suddenly, something new! Another girl, she looks as old as I am, but her hair is…blue. She stops and stares at me with surprise. She's wearing clothes. I'm not. Woops. She flies up to me on her wooden…thing.

"Goodness gracious!" she exclaims. "Who are you?"

I cannot speak. I gesture helplessly.

"Hmm," she ponders this, "Well it doesn't matter now. Come along, I'm Boton. Let's get you a nice bath and some hot clothes." She grasps my hand. The feeling is warm, friendly. She means me no harm. I fly off with her.

ooooooooo

Bath's are fun. More bubbles, only these pop when I try to catch them. The water is nice and hot, being immersed in it reminds me of the comfort of my womb. I'm clean. The girl, Boton, was amazed at my "state" she said. A pile of clothing rests on a chair near the tub, for me to dress when I'm done.

To experiment, I make another field around some of the water and soap and hover it in the air. Bubbles within a bubble. I bounce my bubble up and down in my hands, making the water inside splash around. There's a knock on the door, I lose my focus and the bubble dissolves, dumping the water on my head.

"Um, excuse me," it's Boton. "Would you mind getting dressed now? There's someone who would like to meet you."

A new friend! I get out of the tub and dry off. I put on the clothes. I think its something called a "t-shirt" and a "skirt" along with some undergarments. I put everything on and look at my reflection in the mirror. I am taller and slimmer than Boton and the beige skirt looks good with my long legs. The shirt is a deep red but doesn't seem to clash with my eyes which Boton called turquoise. There are also little shoes that slip on my feet. I wiggle my toes in them. I run a hand through my short white hair, it's already mostly dry and it sticks up funny in places. I look at myself again, I like how I look.

I open the door and walk out into the hallway. Boton is standing there. "Bingo! You look adorable," she says. I smile at her. "Come on now, Prince Koenma is waiting. When you are in his office, stand next to me and bow like I do ok?" I nod to her.

I'm walking down the hallway. The sensation is much different than I would have thought. Boton looks over at me, "You're very bouncy like you're not used to being on the ground. Although I did find you flying around in the air. Do you know where you're from?"

All I can do is look at her and shake my head. I'm not sure how I would communicate with this one. I'll find a way.

We enter the office. There's a little boy sitting at a desk. He looks little to me, like a baby. But Boton told me that he's much older than I am, well, possibly older than I am since I don't know how long ago I was created.

The baby-prince looks at me curiously for a moment. "Hello," he says, "I'm Prince Koenma. Do you know who you are?"

I think about this, no, no one ever gave me a name. I shake my head at him.

"And you can't speak?"

Again, I shake my head.

"Do you know where you are from?"

I can only stare helplessly. The answer to that would involve an explanation, which I cannot give.

The prince plays with the thing in his mouth thoughtfully. I cock my head and a pink glow forms around it as I bring it towards me and give him a half smile. I poke at the thing in the air, turning it over using my mind to control my powers. I slide my stare to the prince who's looking at me curiously.

"It's called a pacifier," he says curiously watching me. "May I have it back?"

Easily, almost without the thought, I float the pacifier back to the little prince. He turns to Boton and says, "She's very powerful isn't she? You say you found her flying?"

"Yes Prince Koenma," Boton bows, "She had trapped a goose inside a force-field bubble. She was just setting it free when I was flying past."

The Prince turned his gaze back to me, "Your powers, you control them with your thoughts, is that right?"

I smile and nod. I create a glow, a field of my energy, around me and float up into the air. The edge of my skirt floats around my legs. I'm weightless.

All the Prince can do is stare at me. I want to laugh at him.

"We're going to keep you here for a little while," he says, "We need to figure out whom you are and where you come from…and if you're a threat."

Threat? Me? And he wants to keep me here? I've been locked inside for too long. I shake my head and quickly fly out of the room. In the main chamber, there's a small open window, I fly straight for it and out into the blue sky. I can hear Boton's yells after me. But by the time she leaves the room too, I'm already gone.

ooooooo

Back in his office, Prince Koenma calls up Yusuke Urameshi on his television screen. "Yusuke," he says, "I've got an important mission for you. Boton is coming to get you and the other three. Get them all to your house, now."

r&r please, this is my first story!


	2. Discovery

Hey, here's a big thank you to the people who reviewed

My blue rose, you rock. The link you sent me about the Mary-sues really helped me quite a bit. /forum/OCCentral/8040/ I highly recommend it.

Proxima Shining, thank you too. You both really helped me. Let me know if you think my OC is turning into a sue, I'll try to make sure she doesn't though.

On with the story, usual disclaimers apply. Please review!!

Chapter 2: Discovery

That night, my first night alive, I spent it awake in a cave. All night I stayed awake, I didn't want that blue-haired girl to find me again. I would not go back inside a cage. I just learned what freedom meant, how could they ask me to give that up? But the little diaper-boy was only trying to help me. I'll learn to help myself.

My first morning. I watch the sunrise, pure beauty and joy, the colors rising up against the dark of night. A strange sensation in my stomach surprises me. I'm confused for a moment but then remember that I must eat now. Nutrition isn't just injected into me anymore.

I jump from the cave entrance and let the wind catch me. From my bird's-eye-view I can spot a fruit tree. At least, I think that's a fruit tree. I land among the branches, scaring away a few birds, and pick one of the round, ripe fruit and consider it. Well, if it's alright for the birds, it must be fine for me. The first bite is sweet and juicy. The nectar of it drips down my chin and I wipe it away with a hand. It still leaves a sticky trail. But it tastes so good. My first meal.

I eat a few more of the fruit and then fly on. In the sky, I notice a column of black smoke rising from a mountainside. It only takes me a few minutes to reach it and then I wish I had ignored it.

It's the ruins of my former home.

Burnt and destroyed, the ashes of the room where I was grown are disturbed by a light breeze. I don't touch the ground, but I look around in amazement. The…computers I think they were called, are burnt and twisted. The tables, the papers, all ash. My womb. On the ground it lies, covered in ash and burnt and collapsed. I'm so sad, this was the only place I ever knew. I was going to come back today, talk to the lord…my father. Apparently, he doesn't want me anymore.

I sift through the burnt remains of papers on a charred desk. Reports, about me, with pictures of when I was very tiny. Information about me, my history, my creation. Why would they burn it? Was this experiment not successful? I through the papers down and turn away when I hear a small noise.

I look back. Out of the papers a small shiny object has fallen. I pick it up and wipe off the ashes from it. It's the same color as my eyes as I remember from the mirror. It's attached to a long piece of brown…string. I wind it around my neck a few times and allow the little long oval piece of…something to hang against my chest. It will be the only thing I take from this place. Maybe, if I see the lord again someday, it will remind him of who I am and maybe, just maybe, he'll want me back again and sit me on his lap and call me his darling child again.

From my eyes, little drops of water are falling. I'm crying. Over this man that rejected me. I had hoped that I was something more than just an experiment. I see now that that was the only thing I was ever good for. I fly away, I'll never go back to this place.

Below me, a blue line snakes its way through the deep forest. A river. I'm thirsty, and I want to wash the tears from my face.

I land next to the river. The water is cool, cold, it comes from the mountains with the white tops, but the water is refreshing on my face. I lower my head over the river and drink from it, soothing my throat. My first taste of water reminds me of my first breath of air, sweet and cool.

I lift my head up from the water and stare at the face looking back at me. This is who I am, whoever I am. They didn't even bother to give me a name.

"Kuwabara you dumbass!" I hear someone shout across the forest. Instantly, without thinking, I hide myself in the bushes. "Quit stomping around like that! We don't want anyone to know we're here!"

"And of course yelling at him will help that situation," another voice says. This one is softer. I can feel them now. A group of four boys. Two of them feel different than the others. Like they are a different kind of person, how curious. I slip a little closer, still concealing myself in the brush. But I'm not afraid anymore.

"Urameshi!" A tall boy rushes through the brush close to me and yells in the direction of the other voices. "Quit telling me what to do! I can handle myself."

"Will both of you shut up!" I harsh voice calls out quietly, he sounds angry. "This forest is not safe and if some demon comes through here I am not saving you."

"Now Hiei," the softer voice calls to the harsh one, "Patience."

"Hn."

I smile a little. These strange beings seem like fun. And they don't seem to want to harm me… I edge closer, lifting my feet off the ground and zipping into a nearby tree. I can see them below me.

On the ground below me, a boy with short black hair is wrestling with the tall boy that ran near me, he has orange hair. The black-haired boy is winning. The two other boys are standing off to the side. A tall one with long red hair shakes his head at the two wrestling boys and a very short boy with black hair that stands straight up stands facing away with his arms crossed. I smile at the fun. Maybe I can have some of my own. Safely concealed in the tree, I form another bubble around some of the water from the river. I bring it up to me and hold it in my hands, taking careful aim at the playing boys below.

"Can we get going now?" The short boy says and I realize he is the one called Hiei, with the harsh voice. "You won't survive a night here."

The boy with the short black hair answers him: "Oh quit your worrying Hiei. I'm sure there's nothing in these woods that we can't deal with." As he says this, I move my bubble over him and dump the water on his head.

"What the hell?" he shouts. The tall orange boy, Kuwabara I think, starts laughing at him but the short Hiei and the one with red hair are instantly on alert.

"Hiei," the red-head says, "Do we have some company?"

"Hn." Hiei responds. Suddenly, I feel like I'm not alone. I know the boys are down there but its something…else. Someone searching…but not with their eyes. And they found me, inside my head. I hear words, _Who are you?_ I look down at the Hiei boy; he looks up, directly into my eyes, and then disappears.

I jump into the air, feeling the wind catch me and I fly as fast as I can through the forest.

He's still there though, in my head. I can hear him growl at me. Then, suddenly, I feel someone grab me by my waist and pull me to the forest floor. I would have screamed instead I just shout in my head. I feel Hiei wince, like he could hear me. I freak out, thrashing my limbs, and push out with my energy. A field forms around me and forces him off of me, flinging him into a tree. I run again but I can still feel him, in the back of my mind. I fly through the trees, I can see a small clearing ahead. Yes, freedom! The woods open up and I fly into the open clearing.

"Hey! What's this?" Many other beings are here, all of them look different. "Gotcha!" Again, hands encircle my waist and I'm thrown to the ground.

"What a strange bird?" One being with four eyes and two horns says, "But what a pretty bird!" I try to run on the ground but I'm stopped by another being forcing me to the ground with a hand on my back.

"Hah! What should we do with her?" Another being says this, he's large with orange skin.

"Let's have her stay the night, what do you say lads?"

"I want a go at her first!"

"No, I caught her, she's mine!" The being who caught me, a large being with big hands and fangs leers over me. He smells rotten. "Let's have a little fun. What do you say dearie?"

"SPIRIT GUN!" The shout rings out over all the talking. A big blue ball of energy rips past me and slams into the being leaning over me.

"Rose whip!" The soft voice! A long vine with thorns on it tears a few of the scary beings in two.

"Spirit SWORD!" I recognize the voice of Kuwabara. The boys?

Another being leans over me, "I'll have you all to myself." He reaches down to get me, I'm paralyzed with fear. He stops and falls apart, a sword belonging to Hiei having slashed him open.

Hiei offers me his hand and helps me up, I'm much taller than him. _You going to tell me who you are now?_ I hear his voice in my head. But before I can answer, I see another being behind Hiei. My eyes narrow and I feel my power unleash itself. I don't know what to do so I let my instinct take over. My power, a bright pink, lashes itself around the being's leg and throws him into a tree. He collapses against the ground.

Hiei's eyes widen. I think I surprised him. Suddenly, he grabs my arm and yanks me to the side; the fight is still going on. The boys are outnumbered and now they surround me fighting off the beings that would hurt me. Why though? They don't even know who I am. This thought makes me smile; I don't even know who I am. But I do know that I am not helpless.

I step in front of the boys and rise up from the ground. I feel my skirt swirl around my legs again and my hair moves as if it's weightless. I close my eyes. My arms cross in front of my chest. I open my eyes and slash my arms across the air in front of me. Two whips of my energy unleash themselves from my body, slicing the remaining attackers in half, we are safe.

Satisfied, I turn to my rescuers. All of them stare at me amazed. The one with the long red hair clears his throat and steps forward. I stare into his eyes and he stares into mine with a curious look. I smile at him. "What's your name?" he asks in his sweet voice.

I wish I could answer him. He seems nice. All of a sudden, I stumble on my feet, the attack wore me out. He braces me with a hand on my elbow and I smile again. I look into Hiei's eyes and just before I black out I try to call out to him, _I have no name. I am no one._ Then, just before the blackness came, I feel warm arms around me and the smell of flowers.

oooooooooooo

After saving their lives, the strange girl, without a word collapsed into Kurama's arms. The kitsune looked down at the unconscious girl and then back up at Hiei. "What did she say?"

"Hn, she said she has no name," the koorime responded.

"This has got to be the girl Koenma sent us after," Kuwabara looked curiously at the girl. "I can't sense her power, even though it has to be enormous after an attack like that."

"Just because something's bigger than yours doesn't make it enormous," Yusuke said.

"Watch it Urameshi…"

"No Kuwabara," Kurama said, gently rising from the ground and carrying the unconscious girl in his arms, "Yusuke's right. She's not quite as powerful as Hiei or myself, but if this is the one Koenma has sent us after, she might be more than she appears. Let's find a place to camp for the night; we won't be able to get back to the portal before sundown. Any ideas Hiei?"

"Hn. Just over that hill there's a small cave in the ground. It should shelter us for the night."

"That'll do, it doesn't seem too far. Yusuke, Kuwabara, why don't the two of you gather some firewood as we get there. Hiei, would you mind hunting? I would but I think I should look after her," Kurama motioned to the girl.

"Hn" was Hiei's only answer before he disappeared.

"Well let's get going! I'm starved," Yusuke said.

"Kurama if she gets too heavy for you, I can carry her," Kuwabara offered.

"Thank you Kuwabara, but I'll be fine. Just help Yusuke with the firewood." Kurama looked down at the girl he carried. Her white hair was short and wavy and she smiled as she slept. _What kind of demon are you?_ The kitsune thought as he walked away with his friends.


	3. Diaperbutt and Dinner

Thanks to all fans, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaseeeee give me feedback and make me a better writer!

And special thanks to IceMaidenBri!

Usual disclaimers here.

Chapter 3: Diaper-butt and Dinner

I awoke to find the red-headed boy leaning over me. He startles me and I scuttle away backwards on my hands and feet. He looks concerned.

"It's ok," he said and I remembered his soft voice, "Here, have some food. Hiei found a deer." Hiei? Ah the mind-reader boy. I looked around and spotted him across the… what was it?

The red-head must have seen my confusion because he said, "It's called a fire. It gives off heat and allows us to cook food." I took the leg of meat he handed me and bit into it carefully. It tasted nothing like the soft fruit I ate yesterday but it was still good.

I look around and find that we're in a clearing in the woods surrounded by tall trees. It's dark but the…fire is giving light off too. It's fun to look at. The little red limbs play around with each other.

"By the way, we haven't been introduced," the soft-voice said to me, "My name is Kurama." He pointed to the other black haired boy, "That is Yusuke Urameshi and the boy next to him is Kazuma Kuwabara." I saw the two boys from the fight and forest yesterday. "And I think you know Hiei." I smiled and nodded at them all.

Ku…Kurama smiled back at me and his emerald eyes sparkled at me. I stared at them all and they stared back. Why did they save me?

_We were told to find you. Koenma sent us. _Once again I heard his voice in my head. I turned and looked at Hiei.

_You can hear me?_ I asked him.

_Hn. Of course I can. Baka onna. _

I smiled at him. Kurama looked confused. Then he nodded, "You can communicate with her Hiei?"

"Hn. Yes I can. She seems to understand."

"So why can't she talk?" The question came from Yusuke. I shrugged my shoulders at him. I didn't really know either.

"Weird," Kuwabara said, "Hey Hiei, can you find out where she came from? Koenma said he didn't know."

_Onna,_ Hiei said to me, I turned towards him. _How were you born?_

_Born? I don't know what that is. But this is the first day I woke up. _I began thinking about my first sights, me in the womb. The voice of the lord, the appearance of the lab, I showed it all to Hiei. I saw his eyes widen in surprise, then narrow as he understood. I showed him my first flight, Botan bringing me to Koenma, my escape from his room. He saw the fruit I ate, and watched as I dumped water on the heads of Yusuke and Kuwabara. He stopped me, _I know the rest._

To the others, he spoke aloud, "She wasn't born. She was hatched. Someone here in the demon world created her in a lab."

"And just abandoned her?" Yusuke asked, outraged. For me? Why?

"Did you recognize anyone?" Kurama asked.

"Hn." I guess that was a no.

Kurama looked curiously at me, "Did they give you a name?" The question surprised me. I had never thought of that. I shook my head.

"Heartless bastards didn't even give her a name," Yusuke said leaning back and looking at the stars.

"Yea this is all really weird. I've got a bad feeling about this," Kuwabara said. "Hey I've got an idea!" I smiled at him, he seems nice.

"Hn. That's a first."

"Hey you shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted, "I was just gonna say we should give her a name!"

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea," Kurama smiled at me. "What do you think?"

I think it's a great idea! My own name! I jump up and wrap my arms around Kuwabara. He laughs, "I guess that's a yes. So what do you think Yusuke? Any ideas?"

"Hmm," the boy looks at me. "What about Chiyo?" I don't like it. I shake my head.

It's Kuwabara's turn, "Umm how bout Haruko?" I stick my tongue out at this one. "Alright, alright it was just a suggestion."

"Junko?" Yusuke spoke up again. I don't like that one either. But I'm not really sure what to think, I don't really know what makes a good name, I don't have an…identity, I just am. How do you name someone who isn't even supposed to be someone?

"Rei." I heard the soft voice speak up. I looked at Kurama, he's still smiling sweetly at me. Rei, I repeat it over in my head. My name is Rei. I like it. I nod at Kurama and smile at him. _Hiei,_ I talk to the little demon, _Tell him I said thank you._

"Hn. The onna says thank you."

Kurama's eyes sparkle even more as he smiles again. "You're quite welcome Rei." I love how my new name sounds.

"Rei. Nice. I like it," Yusuke speaks up, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Short, sweet, and to the point."

"Yea it fits you." Kuwabara puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles. I smile back at them both and at Kurama and Hiei, who isn't even looking.

A little thing pings me on the head. I look up. Little drops of water fall from the sky, as if a river bed had a leak in it. I smile and open my mouth, getting a small drink. The boys groan in response to the rain though. Hiei says nothing; he is leaning against a tree trunk.

I look at Kurama and tilt my head as if asking a question. He laughs a little at the gesture, "We didn't bring anything to protect us from the rain. It'll be a wet night; we should find some more shelter." Well that won't do. These boys gave me the beginning of an identity, I should help them.

Concentrating, I form a bubble around myself. Slowly, making sure I do this right, I expand it so that it encompasses me and the other four boys. I open my eyes to a surprise. It's blue. I wonder why. As the water drops fall on it, little ripples spread out across the surface of the bubble. What fun! I clap my hands together and smile, and it widens when I see the surprised looks on the faces of the boys.

Kurama's face is the best. He soon regains his calm look though. He turns to me and askes, "Did you know you were glowing when you did that?" It's my turn to look surprised, I did not know that.

_Hn. Impressive onna. That was actually useful._

_Hiei, you can call me by my name now, since I have one. _I know he could sense my inner thrill.

I notice that Kurama's eyes are darting from Hiei to me. He can tell we're talking even if he doesn't know what we're saying. "Well," he says, "It's late and we've had a big day. How about we all get some sleep?"

Yusuke yawns widely, "Yea I could definitely use that. Night everyone! Night Rei." He curls over on the ground with his back toward the fire and falls asleep. Kurama also says goodnight before falling asleep on his own patch of ground. Hiei jumps into the one tree I left inside the bubble without a word.

"Will you be comfortable tonight?" Kurama is still awake and he is looking at me with some concern. "You won't be too cold?" I actually am a little chilly. My bubble might block the rain and wind but the temperature of the air is still felt inside, and I'm only wearing the shirt and skirt Botan gave me. Kurama pulls out a blanket from the pack he's been carrying. "Here, good thing I brought this along after all. Botan said you weren't wearing much when you left." I smile widely at him again and he smiles back. Our eyes lock for a moment; I'm startled by the shocking green color.

Suddenly, I walk over to him and give him a hug. He immediately stiffened, surprised, but softens and carefully puts his arms back around me to return the hug. I close my eyes, his were the arms that picked me up, and I remember them. I break the hug and smile at him again. "You're welcome," he says, guessing my meaning. "Good night. If you need me, don't hesitate to wake me up, ok?"

I nod at him and watch as he leans his head on the pack and falls asleep. I lean back and curl up under the blanket. I watch the rain make ripples on my bubble until I fall asleep…

The next day, after I actually walked through the forest (I tripped a lot along the way, it made Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh), we met with Koenma. A big blue hole opened up in the air. We jumped into it and landed in Koenma's office. Yusuke and Kuwabara fell on the floor, which made me make fun of them silently. They got the point. Hiei helped.

Now, we're standing in Koenma's office. I'm bored. I really don't want to be here. The last time I was, he almost put me in a cage. I don't want that, I want freedom.

Koenma is staring at me again. Kurama just finished telling him about what happened in the clearing, how they rescued me and how I finished the evil ones.

"She's that powerful? She didn't look like much to me the first time I saw her, but maybe there's more to this girl than the surface," he said, "Ogre! Get a DNA sample for the labs, we want to know as much as we can about her."

A giant creature came towards me. I backed up a step. He took one forward, I took another back. This continued until I was finally hiding behind Kurama, I was scared, who, what, was this thing? Kurama chuckled. From my bent over place behind his back, I looked up at him. "It's ok Rei," he said, his voice again soothing me, "He won't hurt you." Cautiously, I stand up and approach the ogre.

"Open your mouth please," he said carefully.

I do as he says. Quickly, he takes a white stick and wipes the soft end on the inside of my cheek. Then, he plucks a few strands of my hair, ouch! I swipe a hand at him annoyed, Kurama said I wouldn't get hurt.

"Rei?" Koenma asks, "You named her?"

"Well of course we did," Yusuke spoke up. "She didn't have one. And she looks like a Rei." Again, he puts his arm across my shoulders. He winks down at me and I smile up at him. I think we're friends.

"Yusuke, you know I have to keep her here right?" Koenma said. My mouth dropped open, what? Stupid diaper-butt…

Hiei suddenly let out a choking sound. I look at him confused, so did everyone else. _What? _I ask him.

_Diaper-butt…? _I smiled back at him. He glared at me. I think he's my friend too, kinda.

"Ooooook," the prince was talking again. "Rei, was it? You're going to have to stay here until we can figure out who and what you are. And since I can't have you breaking out again I'll have to put you in one of my high-security cells."

What? Jail? No! No cages! I shake my head violently at him and move my arms in a crossing motion across my chest. Kurama helps me out, "There has to be a better way than this Koenma. Surely you would trust one of us to keep her out of harms way? And keep her from causing any harm." I shoot him an accusing glare. "If the need should arise I mean, she wouldn't on purpose." That's more like it.

"Yea, let her stay with us in the Human World," Kuwabara speaks up. "That would be so much fun! We can show you everything about life."

"Hey yea, she doesn't know anything about having a good time," Yusuke added. "Let us keep her. Come on pacifier-breath you know you don't want to try to keep her here."

Koenma looked a little overwhelmed. A vein stood out on his forehead. "Fine," he said annoyed, "As long as you keep her from causing any trouble in the Human world. You might as well teach her more."

"Yea, and we can train her!" Yusuke is excited.

"And being literate might be useful," Kurama joked. I smiled at him. If I could write, I might be able to communicate with him directly. That would be nice.

"So where is she going to stay?" Koenma asked. Good question. I looked around at the boys. They looked back at me.

Kuwabara spoke up first but he sounded hesitant, "I guess my sister and I could put her up for a while. Yusuke's mom isn't supposed to know about any of this stuff, Hiei lives in a tree, and Kurama has his mom to think about too."

"Actually," Kurama said thoughtfully, "Mother is visiting her parents in Europe until next month. My house is free. She can stay with me. Shizuru has enough to worry about."

Kuwabara looked a little relieved, "Thanks Kurama."

I'm excited. I get to see a house. In human world…whatever that was. But Kurama is going to take care of me. I smile at him and give him a hug in thanks. He chuckles, "You're welcome Rei."

"Alright then," Koenma said, "That's settled. Kurama will take care of her until we can figure out who she is and who created here. If you ask the secretary at the door, she'll give you a check so that Rei can buy some clothes and other necessities."

I bowed to the little prince and followed the others out the door.

Kurama and I arrived at his house a few hours later. After saying goodbye to the other boys for now, we went to the supermarket to get some food. It was amazing. So much food in one place, it's easy to find anything you want. After I know more about what I like to eat it'll be more fun to come back here. Kurama said he'll teach me to make food which is called cooking.

Now, I sat in the "living room" watching in fascination as little people darted back and forth across a glass screen. Kurama called it television. Little stories played out by people miles away and replayed on the television. So very interesting.

"Rei," Kurama called from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready."

I walk into the kitchen. Kurama was standing over the stove making some sort of meat. I don't think it was the kind I ate in the forest with them. Always perceptive, Kurama picks up on my curiosity. "It's called chicken," he said, "With rice and some vegetables." He puts some in a bowl for me and hands me two sticks and did the same for himself. "Come on, we'll eat in the living room." We walk back out to the room with the television. I'm still staring at the sticks in my hand, what am I supposed to do with these?

Kurama sits down and starts eating. I look at the way he uses his sticks and try to imitate him but the food just falls right back into the bowl. I keep trying but I can't do it. It's annoying and I'm getting frustrated.

"Oh! I'm sorry Rei," Kurama noticed my trouble, "They're called chopsticks. Let me show you how to use them." He puts his bowl down then takes mine from me and puts it aside. Then he gently takes my hands and moves my fingers around the sticks. Then he takes his up and shows me how to use them. Finally I get to try this chicken substance. I pick up a piece and bite into it.

"Do you like it?" Kurama asks. I smile and nod, it's delicious. "Good, finish that up and I'll give you something special for dessert. It's Hiei's favorite."

I'm very curious now. I hurry and finish up the chicken and rice. Kurama takes our empty bowls back to the kitchen and comes back with them full of…what is that?

"It's called ice cream," he explains as he hands me a bowl with a metal thing, "Hiei calls it sweet snow. And that's a spoon. You eat it like this." He takes a bite. I mimic his movements and put my own spoon in my mouth. I'm shocked, its cold, but it's very sweet. I like it.

Soon, my bowl is empty. I look down at it sad and then up at Kurama. He laughs at my expression, "No more for tonight ok? We'll have some more for dessert tomorrow."

He laughs again at my distraught expression. I cross my arms in front of my chest. Fine, I'll wait. "You look just like Hiei does when I tell him that," Kurama is still laughing at me. It makes me smile and I stop trying to look mad at him. I push his shoulder like I saw Yusuke do to him and he pushes me back playfully. I think this will be fun.

Soon, he says its time for bed. He gets me one of his own nightshirts and some pants to sleep in, they're nice and soft and baggy, and tells me to change into them. Then he finds a toothbrush and teaches me how to brush my teeth. Tomorrow, he says we'll go shopping for my own clothes and things.

I have my own bedroom with a nice big bed that's fun to bounce on, even though Kurama says I shouldn't do that. He tucks me in between the sheets and puts a glass of water on the table next to me in case I get thirst. As he leaves, he turns off the light. "Goodnight Rei, sweet dreams," he says before he closes the door and I drift off to sleep.


	4. Surprises

Hey, once again thanks to reviewers. I love ya'll. Here's the next chapter, please point out flaws.

Unfortunately, I don't own any of the YYH characters, no matter how much I want to…I do own Rei though.

Chapter 4: Surprises

I woke out of my first dream to the sound of voices in the living room. Kurama's house has two stories, the bedrooms are upstairs. The voices floated up and into my room like ghosts, the walls are not exceptionally thick.

"How can you say that? You have no proof of anything." That was Kurama's voice, he sounded annoyed.

"Can't you find out something more about her?" Yusuke was there too.

"How do you suggest that I do that? She can't speak."

"Use that brain of yours Kurama. She likes you," Kuwabara said, "I've got a weird feeling about her. Something's off."

"She's just an abandoned demon. She doesn't know anything about herself, she probably doesn't even know what kind of powers she has," Kurama was sticking up for me. "How could she be evil?"

"Look," Yusuke said, "All I know is that she has a lot of power under that skin. And not even you can tell how strong she is. Even if she's doing it unconsciously, she's shielding herself from us. I like her, she seems sweet, but I need to be able to trust her if she's going to stay in the human world."

"She was here all night and didn't try to harm me," Kurama said, his voice was not as soft as it normally was, "Rei is not a threat."

"Hn. You know we can't be sure of that Kurama." Hiei? What is going on? What's wrong with me?

"If you all are so sure of how bad she is, why didn't you just leave her with Koenma then?" Kurama almost sounded angry at them. Over me?

"I feel bad for the girl," Kuwabara said, "Just abandoned like that? And we should show her what life is like, it would be unfair to her to keep her locked in a jail cell."

"Exactly," Yusuke said, "It's just not right. She'd probably just break out anyway. But Koenma contacted me this morning, her scans are weird apparently. He can't get any sort of definite answer about her and he wants us to find out more about her. Like force her powers or something. We have to find out how strong she is."

"Why are you defending her Kurama?"

So they don't like me after all. I felt sad, little drops of water were falling from my eyes onto the pillow. I thought Yusuke and Kuwabara liked me. Well, he says he does, he just doesn't trust me…I don't understand. I feel so stupid, I don't understand anything. At least Kurama is standing up for me. I'm glad I can't talk, I would just scream at them. My sadness turns to anger. They don't know me, I don't know me! How can they pass judgment like that when I don't even know myself!

A vase in the hall shatters. The voices stop. My eyes widen in shock. That was my fault. I was so angry… I broke Kurama's vase. I start to cry again, I'm so stupid. I have to be more careful.

The doorknob is turning slowly. Someone's coming in. I turn away from the door and pretend to be asleep. The smell of roses fills the room as Kurama comes in.

"Rei," he says quietly, "Are you awake?" I stubbornly refuse to make any sort of sign that I heard.

"Hn. Stubborn girl. She's awake Kurama." Stupid Hiei, finding me out. I hear him leave. He probably heard that.

Kurama takes another step inside. I pull the covers over my head. I don't want to look at him. He probably doesn't really trust me either, just pretending.

"Rei…" He says. His tone is sad. Tears fill my eyes, but no, I'm not going to let them fall. He won't see me cry. Emotion apparently makes things explode for me. I take a deep breath but I still don't turn toward him.

Suddenly, I feel part of the bed sink down more. Kurama is sitting on the edge of the mattress. Can't he just leave me alone? I pull the edge of the sheets out from under him and scoot away as far as I can from him.

"Rei, it's just me," he says trying to soothe me, "Please come out. You heard us downstairs didn't you?" My silence is the only answer he receives but its answer enough.

"Yusuke is just being cautious, mostly just for Koenma's sake. You are a surprise and a very odd one at that if you can make vases explode when you're upset."

I uncover my head and turn toward him, an apologetic look on my face. Instead of that, he sees my tears. His eyes narrow at them and he starts to look a little angry. For a brief moment, I see a swirl of gold in his green eyes. What was that?

"Rei, I won't let them hurt you. I promise ok?" I look at him with a curious stare.

"I defend you because you have not given me a reason not to," Kurama said. He's very good at the guessing game I have to play. "Everything you've…said…or done has been nice. You've given me no reason to suspect anything bad."

This display of friendship is more than I've ever received. My eyes water with emotion and I wrap my arms around his waist in a thankful embrace. He gives a little chuckle and hugs back.

He pulls me back and looks at me directly, "Now you better go wash up. Brush your teeth like last night and wash yourself off. Umm…you don't know how to use the shower do you?" He's blushing, the red on his cheeks matching his hair.

Overcoming his embarrassment, he shows me how to turn the water on a nice warm temperature and tells me to take my clothes off (here he blushed again) and wash myself with the soap and use the shampoo on my hair.

After the shower, I put on my necklace and the only other spare pair of clothes that Botan could give me. Just another shirt and skirt. Shopping today was going to be necessary. Kurama had told me that Botan and a girl named Keiko were going shopping with us. Yusuke and Kuwabara were going as well, but Kurama said that was only for the arcade.

Fully dressed and clean, I walk down the stairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara are there, they look up when they see me but I don't look back at them. I'm still upset from earlier. Like a girl on a show last night, I flipped what little hair at them with a quick turn of my head, closed my eyes, and walked away from them with a frown. I could hear a barely suppressed snicker from Kurama.

It was a short bus ride to the mall. Once we got out, we found Keiko, who is a pretty girl and who is Yusuke's "girlfriend" which Kurama explained is a girl who is "more than just a friend" for a boy. He says I can watch a movie with him later to explain it. Botan was there too, dressed in normal clothes. Almost immediately, Yusuke and Kuwabara run off to the arcade which is a room full of games. Keiko and Botan drag me inside; talking quickly about what will go good with my figure and what a pretty color my eyes are and all I want is for Kurama to rescue me. He did promise I wouldn't get hurt…

Now inside a store, Keiko and Botan are going through rack after rack of clothing excitedly. Kurama is trying, and failing, to calm them down. I'm already almost buried in a mound of clothes.

They push me into a small room and tell me to change and then to model every outfit. One by one, I try on each of their outfits and go out and show them.

"Oh that top looks so pretty on you! I love that color," Botan says.

"And that skirt is very complementary, don't you think Kurama?" Keiko pipes up.

"You look lovely Rei," Kurama says reassuringly. I smile at him and hover a few inches off the ground, spinning around so I can see myself in the mirror. I hear Keiko gasp and Kurama instantly is tugging at my arm and hissing in my ear.

"No no Rei, no one can see you flying alright?" What? I don't understand. "Normal humans don't fly around and since we are in human world we must pretend to be humans. No one can know that there are such things as demons. Do you understand?"

I shake my head. Why shouldn't they know about us?

"Rei, normal humans just wouldn't be able to handle the truth that there are dangerous creatures out there. It would cause a panic and much bloodshed. Only a few humans can know, like Keiko here or Kuwabara's sister. It's just like a game of pretend."

Oh, a game. I like games. Alright then, I'll play along.

Out of the thousands of clothes, I am allowed to pick my favorites. I pick a few pairs of the jeans, a few t-shirts, some tank tops, a few other kinds of tops to look nice in, a dress, and some skirts.

The shoe department is more dangerous.

Just as we are about to leave, Kurama staggering under the weight of the clothing and footwear, Botan turns to Keiko with a surprised statement. "Keiko, we need to get her some underwear, the poor girl doesn't have a thing."

"Oh, you're right Botan," Keiko says. "Come on guys, one more stop."

In the department called Lingerie, Kurama blushes again as the girls get me measured for a "bra". Apparently, at least four of them are essential. And that's cutting back. Kurama continues to blush as the assistant announces that I am a 34B, whatever that means.

"Wow I didn't even think they were that big," Botan says.

Kurama looks very uncomfortable.

A few lacy things later, I am the owner of five new bras and several pairs of underwear. Now I am prepared for life. Until next month when Botan says we should do this again. Kurama said he thinks he'll sit that one out. I wish I could.

"Now for accessories." I think Kurama fainted.

Back at Kurama's house, it's just the two of us. Everyone else will be back later, they had already planned to have a little get together on this night and then I showed up, but they want me to take part as well. I like Keiko and Botan, they're very friendly toward me.

Kurama said that I should go upstairs and try on a new outfit for the party tonight. I put on a pair of straight jeans that have a black outline pattern of roses printed on them and an aqua tank top that Botan said was the exact color of my eyes. The outfit was put together by Keiko, she said it complimented my figure and then started talking about how tiny I was and how it's not fair that I'm so tall and tiny and why isn't she and then I couldn't listen anymore.

I keep on my necklace. The long oval is a deep violet color and even with the cord wrapped three times around me neck it dangles down to the edge of my shirt.

As for shoes…Keiko had insisted that I try a pair of "heels." She has also gotten me some black slip on flat shoes but said that heels were for looking nicer. They're black as well. I try to walk, trip a little, but keep going. I think I'll go show Kurama.

I stumble down the hall, tripping over myself more than usual. "Is that you Rei?" I can hear him ask. I keep walking. Oh no, the stairs. I forgot. Well, just one at a time.

I start trying to walk down the stairs but I'm off balance because of the shoes. I get almost to the bottom before I slip and fall forward.

"Oh, be careful," Kurama catches me and places me back on my feet. He stands back and looks at me and smiles. I'm almost as tall as he is with the heels on.

"I like the outfit," he says, "But I'm not sure if you're ready for heels, you only learned to walk a day or two ago."

I smile at him but I roll my eyes and shake my head at him, I want to try.

"Fine if you want to, but just be careful. Stubborn little creature aren't you?" He's teasing me. I flash him another smile. "Do you want to help set up for the party?" I nod my head at him.

Together we put out some food and drinks (Kurama said I cannot have the alcohol, whatever that is) and games on the small table in the living room. All the while, I'm trying to find my balance in these shoes. Every time I trip, Kurama gives me a little half-smile and raises an eyebrow at me like he's saying 'I told you so.' I should get Hiei to check for me.

"Hn." And there he is. He glances over my outfit and rolls his eyes. He immediately plops down on the couch and starts eating some of the snacks. I smile at him and he scowls at me. Not like Yusuke and Kuwabara who were almost insisting that I was a bad thing.

Kurama went back to the kitchen and I follow him, trying not to trip again but of course I do. I fall forward again and grab at Kurama's shoulders to keep me from hitting the ground. He's not expecting it again so he falls too and I end up falling over his shoulder and landing on his chest.

He starts laughing and finally says it. "I told you so Rei," he says, still partly laughing, "Are you going to take them off now?" I smile at him, embarrassed, and nod my head. He starts laughing again. I smile wider and get off of him. He stands up, still laughing, and helps me to my feet to look at me.

"I'll get you back for that later," he says with an evil glint in his eye. "But for now, lets go out with Hiei, the others should be here soon. Oh by the way," he adds quietly, "Are you going to be ok with Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

I look down at my shoes. I hadn't really thought of that. I'm not sure what to do about them. Kurama sees my uncertainty, "It's going to be alright. Stay as long as you want and if you don't want to stay any longer you can go upstairs to your room, that alright with you?" Seems reasonable, I nod my head and smile at him. He smiles back and gestures me out of the room, helping me by keeping a hand on my back so I don't fall into Hiei's lap. I have a feeling that would be bad.

When Keiko and Botan arrive with the other boys, they immediately jump on me saying how cute I look and why didn't I wear those heels? I think they got their answer when I tripped over my own feet in the flat shoes walking back to the sofa.

Yusuke looked sullen the whole night. He was friendly enough with everyone else, but I noticed that he never looked me in the eyes. Whatever, I don't care anymore about what he thinks of me. Kurama trusts me, and even if no one else does, that would be enough for me.

Kuwabara on the other hand, is going out of his way to be nice to me. That's the fifth cookie he's brought me and the third soda. I can't take two careful steps without him telling me how nice I look or trying to involve me in a game or whatever else is going on. I know he feels sorry for me and I don't want that. And he keeps trying to talk to me about stuff and I can't stand still.

I'm bouncy. I can barely keep my feet on the floor. Kurama did tell me that I could fly this time, since everyone here knows that I am a demon. But I like to walk. I'm not very good at it yet, I trip almost every other step, but I'm learning.

I don't want to walk anymore, I want to run around outside. The others are starting a game with little square things they call cards. Kurama calls me over, "Rei, would you like to learn how to play poker?" Yusuke turns and looks at me, and I finally catch a glimpse at his eyes. They're cold toward me, even though I know he's been laughing with Keiko. I narrow my eyes at him; I guess we're not friends yet. I shake my head at Kurama and he looks at my cold expression curiously.

Hiei took a drink and is standing on the back porch. I don't think he wants to talk to anyone. Fine with me, I want to get away from Yusuke and Kuwabara and their fake feelings. I take my drink with me and go out on the porch with Hiei.

He acknowledges my presence with a grunt and takes another gulp of his drink. His eyes are staring a hole in the moon. I look out at the woods surrounding Kurama's house and lean my elbows on the railing of the porch. I'm too jumpy, I look down at Hiei.

He doesn't look up at me but says, "What do you want onna?"

_I'm bored. What are you thinking about?_

"Nothing."

_Hiei, why did you say that about me this morning? _

"Because Kurama is being weak. He is too trusting. No one knows what you are, not even you do, and we have no reason to trust you. You don't even have control over your powers."

_I would never hurt any one of you! Not even Yusuke and Kuwabara and they were being very mean. And I can use my powers fine. _

"You made a vase spontaneously explode this morning."

He's right. I did. I don't have total control over myself. And he's right; I don't know what I am. I could be some horrible monster designed to destroy everything. No, I would never do that. I could never hurt any of my friends.

"Onna, get inside now," Hiei is suddenly on guard. His katana blade is half drawn out of its sheath and on his forehead…something is glowing through his headband.

_What's that on your forehead?_ I ask him.

"Get inside now!" He yells at me.

_What is it? _I turn around to face the night and see something flying toward us though the sky. It's coming fast. I look closer, I can't quite make out what it is…

Suddenly, I feel Hiei throw me back against the wall. "Go inside Rei. Get Kurama. Now!" He finished with a snarl. Scared, I scramble inside.

Kurama was sitting on the couch next to Kuwabara.

"Oh hey Rei? What's up?" The oranged-haired boy says. Not now Kuwabara I need Kurama. I start tugging at Kurama's shirt.

"What's wrong?" He asks, I just keep pulling, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the door.

Hiei is no where to be seen. I look around frantically, searching for him. Kurama doesn't understand. Suddenly, a high pitch screech tears through the night air. Now he understands. Yusuke and Kuwabara run outside too.

I start running toward the scream, hoping it's not Hiei. Kurama is yelling after me to come back but I won't go back.

"Rei! Watch out!" Yusuke yells. Suddenly, I'm hit from behind by a strong force. It grabs me, long claws digging into my skin and suddenly I'm in the air.

It's the thing in the sky, it's a demon. "Now don't fight little girlie, we're going to meet your father." My father? What? But no! I don't want to leave!

I struggle against his arms but it's useless. I turn my head and look at him and my eyes widen in horror. The scales on his skin are greasy and his fangs glisten with spit. His eyes are a sickly yellow. He grins at me as I shrink away from him. I close my eyes with fear.

"Rei!" I hear Kurama scream from the ground disappearing beneath me. It snaps me out of my fear for a minute and I do the first thing I can think of.

I bite the arm of the demon, I taste his blood in my mouth before he screams and drops me. I fall. I turn around to see the demon recovered and he's coming after me. No! I take over my falling and fly fast as I can toward the ground. Skimming over the grass, he's right on my heels.

I swerve out of his path, trying to zig zag away from him. I don't want him to catch me. His yellow eyes scare me, I can feel them burning into my back. I can't let him get me, I can't.

Too close to the ground, my clumsy foot snags on a fallen branch and I stumble forward, falling head over heels. The demon behind me takes advantage of it and uses the opportunity to grab my by my neck and fling me into a nearby tree.

My head bangs back against the bark of the tree and all I can see is stars. I hurt all over. The demon is in front of me in a second.

"Thought you could escape from me did you?!" He hisses in my face, I flinch away from him. I use my power to make force field and push him away from me and try to run. Bad idea. He grabs my shoulder before I can take a step and digs his claws into my shoulder and rakes them down my back.

I want to scream but I can't. My eyes instantly tear and I collapse in a pain that I've never felt before.

"Time to go now," the demon growls at me again. I shake my head at him then grimace in pain as I get up and try to run away again. He knocks me down, face first into the dirt, and then picks me up by my neck again. He holds me up in the air and all I can do is hold onto his arms to keep from strangling myself, even so and with my injuries, I can feel myself slipping away…

"Rei!" I hear someone scream, snapping me back to reality. With my last bit of consciousness, I lash out and manage to kick the demon in the gut. He drops me onto the ground where I cough violently trying to get air.

I hear his growl again and turn to see him standing over me, ready to drive his claws through my back. I close my eyes and flinch away.

"Rose whip!" I look up again to see the demon writhing in pain on the ground, his arm now severed from his body.

Hiei is suddenly standing in front of me and Kurama is at my side, helping me to my feet. "Rei, are you alright? Try to stand," he says. I can barely understand him, I can't think straight anymore. I close my eyes. "She's lost too much blood; I've got to get her inside. Yusuke, get the door." I can feel someone pick me up and carry me, almost running.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Is that Botan?

"Move, I have to put her down." That is Kurama's voice. Did he carry me all the way home? "Rei, you still with me?" I feel his soft hand on my cheek and try to turn towards it. I try to open my eyes, fighting the sleep I feel tugging at my body.

I can barely see them, crowded around me. Kurama is closest; I try to smile up at him to tell him everything is going to be ok. I just need to sleep…

"No Rei, don't sleep yet." I hear him command me but I can no longer obey. I slip into a dark place.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm in a much darker room. I open my eyes, it's my room, and I'm in my bed. I can hear the others talking in the living room but it's too quiet to hear. I try to sit up but gasp as the wounds on my back shoot pain though me. My eyes water and I clench them shut. Slowly, I sit up. I inspect my back. Someone has dressed the deep cuts with bandages and some sticky stuff that smells nice but tastes icky.

The door opens slowly and Kurama comes in. "Rei, you're awake!" He says happily, but quickly blushes and averts his eyes. I'm confused for a moment but then I notice I am not wearing a shirt. Oh right. There's a tank top behind me on the table and I put it on. Kurama glances quickly at me to make sure I'm appropriate before walking further into the room. He's carrying a small jar of something.

"You have a few pretty deep cuts on your back Rei," Kurama says as he sits on the edge of my bed. "This is a salve I made," he says holding up the jar, "It'll help with the pain and make it heal faster."

I smile at him and nod in thanks but the movement is too quick and the room spins funny. I close my eyes and concentrate on not falling over backwards. Kurama steadies me with a hand on my back, below my cuts. His green eyes looked worried. I look into his eyes and smile to reassure him, I'm fine…sort of.

I look down and twist the bed sheets around in my hands. I'm embarrassed. I couldn't defend myself. I was so scared.

"What's wrong Rei?" Kurama's voice is kind.

I look back up at him but quickly avert my eyes. I feel his hand on my chin. He's forcing me to look up at him. I look into his eyes and slowly mouth 'I'm sorry.' I remember how it looks because Kuwabara said it so much to me this evening. Kurama looks confused and surprised, "Why? You didn't do a thing wrong."

I just sigh and lean back against the wall. The wounds on my back sting and I wince. I close my eyes in frustration and bang my head back against the wall. I should have been able to defend myself.

"Hn. Baka onna." Hiei enters the room. In his hand is the carton of ice cream. I pout, I wanted some of that. Ah, I know… I create a field around the ice cream carton and bring it to me. I also take the spoon right out of Hiei's hand. I smile sweetly at him before digging in. Kurama just smiles at me.

"Don't encourage her fox," Hiei says grumpily. He comes over to the bed and snatches the ices cream out of my hands. No that's mine! I try to grab it back and he holds it out of reach. The wounds on my back scream in protest at my movements and my breath hisses out through my teeth.

Kurama is gently pushing me back into the bed, "Don't exert yourself too much Rei, you need to heal."

"Hn. She's just a weak woman, don't bother with her fox," Hiei says taking another bite of his sweet snow. "She can't even take care of herself."

"Hiei, don't say that around her. She's only a few days old, how could she know how to defend herself?" Kurama again is sticking up for me.

"She knew in demon world didn't she?" Hiei fixes me with a cold stare. He's seen right into my mind. I should have been able to, I was just too afraid. "She's let her fear take control over her, she'll be useless." My head snapped up and I fixed him with a glare. I'm not as useless as that!

"Hn. Prove it onna."

Gritting my teeth through the pain, I stand up, despite Kurama's protests. I take slow and deliberate steps to Hiei who's staring me down with his cold red eyes. Meeting his glare with my own, I snatch the ice cream out of his hands and walk out of the room.

I smile with satisfaction when I hear his low growl.

"Rei, you're alright!" I wince as Botan squeezes me tight, she forgot about my bandages.

* * *

Yellow teeth haunt my dreams. Even when my nightmares scare me from sleep it seems like every corner of my room that night is filled with them. Staring at me, daring me to run, they won't let me sleep. I can't close my eyes, they'll get me. I remember the pain of his claws in my back, the greasy stench of his breath, and I can't make myself close my eyes.

Hiei will be right, I'll be useless. I can't let this take me over. But how do you fight it? Something in the corner of the room moves and my fear takes over my powers, launching a book across the room. Hitting, of course, nothing, because I'm a 'baka onna' and there's nothing there.

All I can do is hunch down in my covers and wait for dawn.

A flash of lightning shakes that resolve. I race down the hallway, fling open Kurama's door, and attach myself to his sleeping form as the thunder peels.

"Rei? What's going on?" Kurama asks groggily. "Are you ok?" Another flash of lightning and Kurama winces as my grip on his waist tightens. I turn around and look at the dark hallway beyond the open door. I feel like those yellow eyes are still peering back at me and I bury my face in Kurama's bed sheets.

"Are you afraid of the lightning?" Kurama asks still half asleep. I shake my head violently. "Ok, ok, what is it then?" I glance back at the dark doorway fearfully. "The dark? You're afraid of the dark?" I shake my head again. "Umm a nightmare then?" I nod violently this time. "Oh ok, umm its ok Rei. Dreams aren't real. Go back to bed."

I could tell Kurama was annoyed at me but nothing was going to get me to go back to my dark scary room all alone. He tried to loosen my death-grip on his waist, but then sighed as he felt me tighten my arms around him.

"Come on then," he got up out of bed and grabbed my hand, fingers closing around mine. He led me down the dark hallway and back to my bed. Once in my room, he closed the door, stifling a yawn with his other hand.

He sat on my bed, putting my pillow on his lap. I just stared at him confused until he explained. "This is how my mother always used to calm me down when I had a nightmare. Come here and lay your head on the pillow." I obeyed and lay down on the bed with my head resting in Kurama's lap.

He yawned again and stretched his arms before smiling back down at me. Slowly, he started running his hand through my hair, scratching at my scalp. It felt very nice, relaxing. My muscles relaxed themselves and I cuddled closer into his lap. I still didn't let my eyes close yet. I rolled over onto my side with my back facing Kurama so that I could see the room. Nothing would sneak up on us. But I lost my focus when Kurama ran a hand down my back, scratching it through my shirt. That also felt very nice.

I relaxed and cuddled closer to him; he chuckled and stroked my arm, comforting me. "Feeling better?" he asked in a quiet voice. I looked up at him, he was smiling down at me, and I nodded. Rain lashed at the window behind him. He turned and looked out the window, "I hope Hiei found a dry place to sleep tonight."

He turned back to me. I'm going to have to find something nice to do for him tomorrow. Like find him some flowers or make food or something…I'm sleepy now, I can feel my eyes slowly closing now that I feel safe. Just before I finally give over to the waves of sleep, I feel my pillow move slightly as Kurama slips out from under it. "Goodnight Rei," he whispers in my ear. He pulls up the covers and tucks me in. I see him slip out the door as I finally fall asleep.

* * *

Wow, longest chapter I've ever written. Hope it went over well! Review please!!


	5. Learning

Again thanks to all reviewers, you all are the coolest people ever

Again thanks to all reviewers, you all are the coolest people ever. Special props to Proxima Shining!! I apologize if someone is out of character, please tell me so I can try to do better, I'm new at this shindig.

Review pretty please. Usual disclaimers and all that jazz.

Chapter 5: Learning

When I woke up, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. It must be very early. I creep quietly down the hall; it's light enough now that I'm not afraid. Kurama helped me last night, I remember. I slowly open his door so that it does not creak and see that he is still sound asleep in his bed with his red hair all tangled up on his pillow. I smile, silly boy.

I float downstairs in my pajamas, too sleepy to try to worry about walking and not falling. I trying to think of something nice I can do for Kurama. I was so scared last night; I wonder why he likes to help me out so much…

I know what I can do! I can try to make the breakfast! It can't be too difficult. I go into the kitchen and look around. What does Kurama normally make for me? Little white things with yellow insides that he called eggs. Where does he get them from again? I open the big white closet that Kurama told me was the refrigerator.

I find the eggs inside a little container made just right for them. Next I try to find the pan for frying. Found it, good. Now time to make these… somehow… I'll just experiment until I find the right way! It won't be too much trouble I'm sure, and think how happy Kurama will be! I smile happily to myself as I crack the eggs and put them all into the pan.

* * *

Kurama woke up to a very curious smell. It twitched at his nose until he sighed and pulled himself from bed tiredly. He hadn't slept well before Rei woke him up because of a nightmare. Hiei was right, the girl needed to learn to master herself if she could ever defend herself. But she was still just a child wasn't she? Which was why he had protected her from nightmares like his mother used to do for him when memories from a certain former life presented themselves…She was less than a week old after all, she needed a little bit of caring.

He yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. He had hoped to maybe sleep in a little bit; he rarely allowed himself that luxury. But now this horrid smell was waking him up. What was it? He sniffed at the air. Was that eggs? It was barely distinguishable; someone had terribly burned them somehow. But who would be cooking in his house at seven in the morning….

Kurama's eyes widened in horror as he realized who exactly it was must be cooking downstairs. He only hoped that Rei hadn't set the kitchen on fire yet… or tried to make bacon.

* * *

Oops! I dropped a few eggs on the floor. That's ok, I can just float over them, and it'll be ok.

I bounced happily as I stirred the eggs in the pan. Little white bits were still sticking up, they looked sharp, but the rest of it was turning a lovely shade of yellowy-brown. Kurama was going to be so pleased!

I left the eggs in the pan and went back to the refrigerator. Inside there were some biscuits, I decided that these might go good with the eggs, I remember Kurama giving me some to eat with a sticky purple goop that tasted very sweet. Jam he called it, that's right.

I pulled out the jam from the door of the refrigerator and popped a few of the biscuits in the thing that turned them brown…the toaster I think it's called. I smiled as the little metal thing began to heat up, what fun this was! And how proud Kurama will be of me! I danced around a little in the kitchen and went back to the stove top where the eggs were now all brown. I think that was a good thing. They looked a little different when Kurama served them to me but I think this will be ok.

"Rei! What are you doing?" Kurama was standing in the doorway in his pajamas. His eyes were widened in surprise as they took in the toaster and the eggs on the stove. I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug as I pulled him over to look.

His eyes just got wider and his jaw dropped open. He stepped carefully around the eggs I had dropped on the floor. I forgot he can't fly.

I pull him over to the stove and present my eggs to him, smiling widely, I'm very proud of myself right now. Kurama doesn't take the pan from me though so I take a closer look at him.

His jaw is clenched and his eyes are closed and he's rubbing his temples with his hands. He looks…angry. That's not what I expected. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes and again I see the curious flash of gold.

"Rei," he says slowly, "What is going on down here?" Just as he says that, the toaster pops. Oh good! I fly over to it and smear jam all over the biscuit and hand it to Kurama.

"Breakfast?" he asks, carefully looking at my face. "You were trying to make me breakfast?" I nod, of course I was, what else would this be?

"So those would be eggs then? And on the floor too?" Again I nod at him. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly rubbing his eyes. He is angry at me. I lower my head, put the toasted biscuit on the table and float outside.

"Rei, wait, come back here. You can't go outside in your pajama's and we need to talk about this," Kurama calls me back just as I'm about to open the door. I breathe heavily and float back into the kitchen and plop down in a chair at the table.

"Now Rei you made a big mess in here and you can't just go running off without taking responsibility for your actions. Do you know what that means?" Kurama said, sitting in a chair next to me. I shook my head at him, what is this responsibility?

"Being responsible is taking charge of your own actions and taking blame for your mistakes. It's being accountable for your behavior. Do you know what you did wrong in here?" Again I shake my head. "You made a mess, that was your action and it's your fault which means that you have to clean it up. Being responsible means cleaning up your own messes. Sometimes it's hard to do but we still all have to do it."

Kurama got up and walked over to a cupboard. Inside was a bunch of big thick strings attached to a long pole. "This is a mop," Kurama said handing it to me, "You're going to use it to clean up the floor while I try to clean off the stove. You use the mop by putting this end (he pointed to the strings) in a bucket of water and then wiping the floor with it, like this." He demonstrated and then handed the mop to me. "Go ahead, get started, it'll take a while to get all of the egg off the floor."

I start mopping up the sticky goo on the floor and Kurama starts scrubbing the brown eggs off the pan and into the sink.

I'm never making breakfast again.

After cleaning everything up, Kurama did make us both real breakfasts. Eggs are supposed to be yellow after all. He said I did ok with the toaster and that I'm allowed to use that but I have to be a little more responsible if I want to use the stove again. Right now, he won't let me.

He made me clean the dished from breakfast and when I finished, I came back to the living room to find him putting a few big books down on the table. He caught my quizzical look and explained, "I think it's time you learned a few things. I know you haven't been…awake very long but you should learn to read and write. We won't do too much today but you can learn a few things."

The alphabet was the first thing Kurama taught me. I couldn't say them out loud, but he did make me memorize it. He was impressed that I learned that so fast and said it would make things a little easier.

Problems came when he tried to teach me sentences. I could understand what he meant when he said, "The fox ran under the barn." But I couldn't figure out what letters went where.

My face got red and my eyes started to get hot. I frowned at the paper and willed letters to appear from it. I tapped my pen on the paper, making little black dots.

"Come on Rei, it's not that hard," Kurama urged me on. "You know what sound each letter makes now, just put them together. I'll even tell you how to spell the first word. T-H-E."

I don't care. I can't do it, I don't want to do it, I'm embarrassed from earlier, and I just want to go and hide in my room. I was so frustrated that a pink glow surrounded the paper and pink lines like slashes ripped it into shreds. Good, now I don't have to do it.

"Rei, don't be frustrated," Kurama said placing another piece of stupid paper in front of me, "Just try it."

I don't want to. I grit my teeth and put the pen to paper and scribble out a clumsy 'NO' and pass it to Kurama.

Did he just growl at me? "Rei," he said, I could sense the danger in his quiet tone. "You will do this. You need to learn it." He put the paper back in front of me and put the pen in my hand again. With a look that threatened punishment if I disobeyed he said, "Write it."

Fine, stupid demon. I tried writing the first word like he said. T-h-e. The second word was harder, fox. The first sound was a...f! Then o like in no, and what made that funny sound at the end? F-O-K-S. I said it in my head 'the fox' that sounded right. R-A-N. U-N-D-R. T-H-E again. Then finally, B-A-R-N.

I looked at the paper, I think that is right. I passed it to Kurama so he could check. He read it quickly and put a hand over his mouth. I still heard the snicker though. I threw the pen down and leaned back with my arms crossed.

"Oh I'm so sorry Rei," Kurama said still giggling, "You did alright, I should have explained about vowels. And the letter 'X'."

I shook my head violently; I was done with this for the day.

"Come on Rei, please?"

I wrote again on the paper 'NO.'

Kurama sighed, "You're as obstinate as Yusuke. Only with twice the eloquence."

I stuck my tongue out at him and gave him a little push. He tried to push me back but I just floated up to the ceiling where he couldn't reach and made faces at him from there.

He laughed, "Come down Rei. Let's do something fun." Fun? That sounds good! Today has been all work and no play and I'm bored.

I floated down and he led me out the door. We walked through the forest a ways until we came to a large clearing where it looked like the trees had been burned down. Hiei leaned in the shadow of one, his black cloak off for once and his katana in his hand.

"Hn. What took so long?" He asked bluntly.

"She tried to cook breakfast," Kurama explained, "We had a little cleaning up to do before our lesson."

"Hn. And how did that go?" He asked turning to me.

"Badly, but now I think we've learned a little something," Kurama said looking at me.

I made a face, _I don't like spelling. It's too hard, I just want to play!_

"Hn. Life is not just playing," Hiei said.

"He's right Rei," Kurama explained, "Koenma has asked us to teach you a little so that you can be prepared for the world, so that you won't need us to take care of you forever."

_But I like being with you all,_ I complained to Hiei, _I don't want to leave. _

"Deal with it." He held his blade up and pointed it at me, "You need to learn to defend yourself so that the next time some demon attacks you, you can just kill him yourself."

"And Koenma has also asked us to find out the intricacies of your powers," Kurama added.

_Stupid diaper-butt, what does he care about me? I'm nothing to him, just a bad demon. _

"He does believe you are a threat," Hiei said coldly. "I just think you're a coward."

I think I started glowing again, because Kurama took a cautious step away from me. I could feel my hair float out away from my head, like there was no gravity around me.

_I am NOT a coward! _

"Hn." He disappeared into the trees and I followed furiously, trying to catch him.

He jumped from tree to tree with speed and strength, strength I do not have I know. So instead of trying to jump like a squirrel from branch to branch I simply flew alongside him in the air dodging branches

_Don't be weak,_ came his familiar mind-voice,_ Use your actual muscles for once. You can't always depend on powers._

_Why not? They've never stopped working. _

_You stop working. Whenever you're afraid you just stop. Learn not to or you'll die. _

He stopped in front of me suddenly and disappeared, moving faster than I could follow. I froze listening, I was not afraid of Hiei, he would not hurt me. There! A little metallic sound was the only warning I had before he attacked me.

I was caught off guard; I didn't know what to do and all I could feel was my anger to this stupid demon. Suddenly, a shield appeared in front of me just in time to block Hiei's blade. It was a bright red.

Emotion! It clicked in my head. My powers must react to my emotion, that's why Kurama's vase exploded; it's why my powers are pink when I'm happy. I narrowed my eyes and gave Hiei a smirk, now I know how to control this better.

Hiei disappeared again, only to attack me from another side. I blocked what I could, my red energy appearing in small bursts of shields, but I missed one and a long red gash appeared on my forearm. I backed away from Hiei and felt my back against a tree, I was cornered.

He came at me again for a final attack. No! I am not going to let him finish this! My power exploded outwards, catching him and throwing him far away into the forest.

I stayed on alert; he could come from anywhere now. I did not expect a tree branch to swing at me. It flung me sideways into a tree trunk and I slammed against it hard.

I heard something coming through the air and turned just in time for the whip to miss me. Kurama was standing on a branch behind me and Hiei was recovering in front of me. I was scared now. I knew they wouldn't really hurt me…too much. Well Kurama wouldn't at least… I thought to myself as I ducked under Hiei's fresh attack.

I am tired of this game now! I blocked his next attack, dodged another branch, and then jumped into the air, flying straight up until I was free of the trees. Alone in the air, now far above the ground, I knew they couldn't get to me.

* * *

"Is this really necessary Hiei?" Kurama asked the fire demon, "She's just a child, she won't know how to react and she could seriously be hurt."

"Kurama she needs to learn how to react under fear," Hiei argued, "We need to know how she'll react."

The kitsune sighed, "Fine, which one of us should do it?"

"Unless you want me to release the dragon on her, you'd better do it fox."

Kurama sighed again and looked up at Rei floating above the forest canopy. He took out a seed and held it between his fingers. "Sorry about this Rei," he muttered.

* * *

I could have screamed when I saw the vines ripping through the air reaching after me with thorn-like fingers. They raced after me, right behind my heels, grabbing and clawing towards me.

I flew as fast as I could but it wasn't going to be enough. I felt the vines brush the bottom of my shoe and turned around. I wish I hadn't. There was something else back there, a huge plant with a gaping mouth, full of sharp teeth.

I froze…and I fell. My powers failed me in the moment of my fear, and I plummeted toward the ground headfirst. The trees were fast approaching and I knew that a fall from that height was not going to be survivable…and I couldn't save myself. Hiei was right, I am a coward and I'm going to die because of it.

The vines caught me just before my head brushed the leaves on the tallest trees. They wrapped around me, binding my arms and legs. Then they carried me back into the forest and deposited me at Kurama's feet. The vines were rooted in the ground but a tendril had itself wrapped around Kurama's arm. He was the one controlling them! I hung my head in shame, I was too afraid to even save myself, and because of Kurama! The same one that protected me from nightmares.

"I told you she was a coward," Hiei spoke up from the shadow of a tree. I ducked my head lower, still on my hands and knees. I could feel tears brimming behind my eyelashes and I leaned back on my legs wiping them away.

Kurama knelt down and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked in his eyes but turned away at the expression of kindness I saw there. I did not deserve it.

"You're learning Rei," Kurama said kindly, "its ok to make mistakes and its ok to be afraid. You did better than Hiei or I expected. And you'll be able to master your fear with time. You just need to learn how."

I looked up at him and made a promise to myself. One day, I'll make sure that I can beat this. I won't be afraid anymore.


	6. Development

Once again, I loves my reviewers. And I still don't own YYH… even though I want to.

Chapter 6: Development

Kurama ushered me inside. He seemed a little concerned about the cuts I had received from his vines and wanted to change the dressings on the wounds on my back. He retrieved the medical kit from the kitchen as I sat down on the couch. I was ashamed, I know I could have done better than that but how can I possibly prove myself to them now? I could feel tears brimming at my eyes again, but I was not going to let them fall, Kurama would see them and wonder why and I don't want to answer any more of his questions today.

"Are you alright Rei?" Of course he noticed anyway. "Is your back hurting you? I have a salve here that will help ease the pain." He sat down on the couch next to me. I avoided his eyes and let him believe that my back hurt. He gently pulled my tank top to the side so that he could reach my shoulder and remove the old bandages. "These seem to be healing nicely; there probably won't even be much of a scar here." I nodded slightly.

He began rubbing the salve on my back. It was smooth and cooling and did indeed ease the pain a little. He replaced the soft gauze that covered my cuts and then started to examine the other little various scratches.

"These look fine, nothing to be worried about here," he said, trying to be comforting, "But I should clean them out so that they don't get infected." He dabbed some clear liquid onto a soft cotton ball then looked at me with a small apology in his eyes, "This is alcohol, it will sting a little but we have to clean these out ok?"

I nod, but then let my breath out in a hiss and pull away when he presses the cotton ball to my bare arm. Unfortunately, Kurama has a good grip and prevents me from escaping. I can feel my power flare with my annoyance but keep in it check to prevent another incident like the vase.

"You know it is alright," Kurama says, still looking down at my arm, "No one expects you to be able to do anything right now. You are only a few days old after all."

This did not help me in the slightest.

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at the door. "Kurama, open up! The toddler has some info for us!" Kurama stood and opened the door, revealing Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan.

"Hello Kurama," Botan said in her cheery voice, "Koenma does have some interesting results on Rei's blood tests and wants to see everyone in his office immediately."

"Hiei and I also have a report for him," Kurama said, "We began training Rei today."

"Oh cool! How'd that go?" Yusuke asked, peering around Kurama to look at me. "Where did she get all those scratches from? You guys must have put her through hell or something."

"Hn. She's fine detective," Hiei materialized on the arm of the sofa behind me.

_Liar,_ I told only him, _You know I'm not._

_Shut up onna. Or do you want them to know you're a coward?_

I decided I was going to be quieter than usual today and I stopped talking to him.

Botan took out a little pink circle and called Koenma to create a portal. I jumped in after Kurama and ended up falling on my butt on the cold floor of Koenma's office. Unluckily for Kurama, I did not move fast enough and he landed in my lap. Blushing, he stood up and offered me a hand. I did not take it and just stood up on my own. I don't want to be babied any more.

"Hello everyone, good to see you again Rei," Koenma said. Was it just my imagination or did he look very suspiciously at me? "I have something intriguing that our tests on Rei have discovered." A very large television screen lowered just behind me, making me jump and Yusuke snicker at me. I shot him an angry glance.

Red circles appeared on the screen. "This is Rei's blood. And through various testing, it appears as though Rei is still growing," Koenma said.

"Well that's normal," Kuwabara said, "Little kids grow up, its part of development."

"That's very true," the little prince continued, "But not quite like this. Look at Rei, she already is the correct weight and height of a teenager of your age Kuwabara. By this age, most demon and human children have finished most of their development. My theory is that, since Rei broke out of her 'womb' early, she broke up her development. That probably is why she cannot speak as of yet."

Kurama looked curiously at the various numbers and charts on the screen. "You mean that she will be able to?"

"We believe so yes," Koenma said happily, "But there's something else." He pressed a button and the screen changed to a video of a laboratory. "Watch this."

On the screen, one ogre appeared and examined something with my blood inside it. Another ogre appeared and looked like he was yelling angrily at the other ogre. The other ogre stepped away from my blood and yelled back. Then the second ogre pushed the first and they started fighting.

"Did you really call us in here to watch your stupid servants fight?" Yusuke said, yawning.

He must not have seen it.

"Can you rewind that Koenma?" Kurama had seen it. He looked over at me and I could see him almost sizing me up.

The tape played again. "Now slow it down," Kurama again asked, eyes riveted on the screen.

There it was again.

My blood glowed. Bright red. There was a group gasp, except for Hiei.

Koenma shut off the tape. "We ran other tests. Her blood reacts and changes due to the emotional climate around her. It probably also reacts to what she is feeling and is the base of her control over her powers."

"It is," Kurama spoke up again, "Hiei and I started training her this afternoon. Her powers react to her emotions at the time, each one giving her energy a distinctive color. Fear, however, shuts her powers down completely." Here, he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Hmm. Interesting," the prince said, "We actually didn't test that one. Ogre!" A blue creature poked his head in. "Begin testing Rei's blood on the emotion of fear!" The creature left.

"You're so mean to George," Botan shook her head at Koenma. George?

"He's an ogre! He's paid to do what I tell him to," Koenma grumbled back. "Anyway, it is my belief that Rei is very susceptible to a personality shift depending on the people she lives around. If she were to be raised in the home of a very violent demon, for example, she would probably be very violent herself, because anger would be the emotion she knew best. And although I think that Kurama's house is probably the perfect place for her to "grow up," we must be very careful. Her blood also shows that she has the potential for great power, up to a B class demon if raised and trained correctly."

"Would you like us to train her up to that level?" Kurama asked this little prince.

"I'm not sure yet," the prince responded. "I think she might be too dangerous for the human world."

"What?" Yusuke said, "You're not going to let her train hard enough just in case she blows up Kurama's house?"

I smirked as Kurama winced.

"Yusuke," Kuwabara tried to whisper so I wouldn't hear but failed, "Koenma's right, she's just a kid and probably would cause us a lot of trouble. Plus, who knows what she might do if one of us pissed her off again?"

I felt the flare of anger but not the release of power. The papers on Koenma's desk flew into the air and formed a violent tornado around me. I was too far past caring. That was the last straw. I am tired of Hiei calling me a coward, I am tired of Kuwabara's and Yusuke's false loyalty, and I'm tired of Kurama only treating me nice because he thinks I'm weak.

Speaking of which… "Rei, calm down," the red-head tried to soothe me with his soft voice again. Not going to work this time.

"That's enough Rei!" Koenma tried to command me even though he was practically hiding behind his desk. His eyes were hostile, and that just infuriated me more.

"Spirit sword!" Kuwabara called out his attack, preparing to defend himself if necessary. Fine if he wants it that way…I turned towards him and the glow surrounding me flowed onto my arms, thin blade-like structures lengthening from my fingertips.

"Onna if anyone is going to kill that baka it will be me," Hiei suddenly stood in my way, a hand on the hilt of his katana. "Calm yourself," he hissed through his teeth. A command and a warning glaring in his red eyes.

I narrowed my eyes; I knew they were glowing an angry red, not their normal calm turquoise. I wanted to hit him. To lash out. I know I can be fast enough to hit him.

And then I caught the look in Kurama's eyes. They were kind no longer. Instead, a warning look, one that promised pain if I tried anything, filled them. I gave him one that promised the same, I want him to know I can hurt him too. But as I caught his glance something changed in his emerald eyes.

He suddenly saw me differently. I watched the change happen. I could tell his view of me as a child changed in that instant that we locked eyes. My threat showed him that I am more than just a child; I am a force to be reckoned with. He still looked as fierce and quietly deadly but now, it was because we were…almost equals. The change…calmed me down actually. Just that he knew, that I wasn't just a child anymore, helped.

I closed my eyes and took a breath. The red glow surrounding me faded away. My new weaponry disappeared. The papers, under my control, stacked themselves neatly on the desk. Koenma stood back up on his chair. Kuwabara's sword disappeared and Yusuke dropped his hand.

Hiei did not relax but rather narrowed his eyes at me. I met them. _Don't worry, I'm alright now._ I said to him.

"Hn. Baka onna," he said out loud before relaxing his stance. He glared at me, "Learn to control your emotions before you kill us all."

I lowered my head, once again ashamed.

* * *

The way home was uneventful. I walked behind everyone out of the office and followed them through the portal. I flew through the tunnel and didn't fall on the way out.

Once at Kurama's house, I immediately flew upstairs to my room. I stripped my clothing and took a shower to clean myself. I wished I could scrub away shame, but the coarse loofah only made my skin red. The sweet scents of the soap did cleanse my senses and helped clear my mind of its irrational emotions.

As I reluctantly stepped out of the shower, I dried my hair with the fresh towel Kurama had supplied me with yesterday. I looked at myself in the mirror. I thought I looked like a freak. A crazy emotional freak that can't control herself. My hair is bleach white, it looks like the fluffy white clouds that swim high up in the sky. Only it's not quite as fluffy, just slightly wavy.

I walk from the bathroom into my bedroom to get dressed. It's quiet up here. It's quiet downstairs. I can only barely hear soft conversation. It's too quiet is the point. It is now that I notice a little device on the table near my bed. It's a little black rectangle box. Out of the top, a silver metal pole sticks up at an angle. What is this thing? On the top are two buttons, and, deciding what could it hurt, I press one.

Sound erupts from the small device. It's loud for such a small thing. But the music is very…rhythmic and catchy. I feel a bounce in my step as I search around my room for clothing. As I dress, I allow my body to move how it likes. I think this is what is called dancing, but I'm sure I don't look anything like how they look on television.

Fully dressed, I make sure the door is firmly closed and start dancing. The music has lots of deep sounds that make my heart go _bump bump bump_ and lots of metallic noise that goes _ping ping_ and other such noises. I love it and just give totally over to the music, letting my body move however it likes. My arms wave in the air and my hips move in circles, I can barely stay on the floor! I love music!

"Where is techno music coming from?" I only barely register the voice of Kurama in the hall. I do notice when the door swings open. "Rei? What are you doing up here?" Instead of trying to mime out an answer, I grab his hands and swing him around to dance with me. He looks embarrassed and awkward but I'm the one who's never heard music before!

"Rei no I'm really not a good dancer," Kurama stutters, trying to get an excuse to go back downstairs. I just shake my head and pull him along to the beat of the music. He pulls his hands out of my grasp and crosses them across his chest to show he's serious but I see him smiling.

I smile back at him and keep dancing. I turn around when I hear him laugh at me. He's trying to be gentlemanly and cover it with a hand but I smile at him.

Another song comes on. This one too has a strong beat. When it really comes on strong I can't help but dance along. I dance alone for a moment but oh wait! Kurama is still here! I pull at his hands again and look at him pleadingly. He laughs but then raises his arm and…does something weird that makes me twirl under it. What fun! He laughs at my expression and twirls me again. I grab both of his hands and swing them back and forth to the music. He pulls me close to him and puts his hands on my waist to guide me.

I'm just starting to get to like this new kind of dancing when… "Kurama what's going on up here?" Yusuke and Kuwabara bound up the stairs and catch sight of us dancing. They roar in laughter as Kurama blushes as red as his hair. I just stick my tongue out at him and smile wider and put my hands back over my head and dance.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Kurama says playfully as Yusuke and Kuwabara roll on the ground still laughing hysterically. I see the evil glint in Kurama's eyes too late and he lunges for me, tackling me to the ground. "Hmm," he says, "I wonder if you're ticklish." He says as he wiggles his fingers at my sides while holding my arms above my head.

The feeling is delightfully torturous! I squirm and squirm, trying in vain to get away from his tormenting fingers.

"Hahaha…she's…ticklish?" Yusuke manages to gasp out. "Oh that's awesome! Ticklish and she can't scream!" He joins in, finding a sensitive spot under my arms. My mouth screams wordlessly. Kuwabara joins in the apparent fun in torturing me. Oooo it…tickles!

And then it happened. I laughed. It was high pitched and feminine and partly a scream at the terrible torture of being tickled.

Everything stopped. Thank god.

I continued to giggle as the others took their hands away. I was curled up on myself, my hands clutching my stomach. I giggled again and stared up into Kurama's startled eyes.

"Rei," he said almost wondrously, "You laughed. Well Koenma did say you had some more developing to do. I guess your vocal chords are getting there." He smiled so wide and started laughing himself.

Yusuke joined in, falling back on his butt. Kuwabara did too, a deep chuckle. And I laughed too, relishing my new freedom.

* * *

Review please! Thanks to Hellogoodbye for the inspiration for the dancing! I don't own them either, and don't judge based on my choice in music lol.


	7. Father

**No owning of YYH going on here. Too bad, so sad. **

Chapter 7: Father

"We're doing what now?" The question came from Yusuke, still half asleep.

It was around seven in the morning, which was apparently too early for the detective, as Hiei called him. I was wide awake, even though I'd hardly slept at all last night. Kurama and I were awake a long time together experimenting with what sounds I could finally make. Unfortunately, we discovered that I could only make a limited range of grunting and laughing noises. But that was still more than I could do yesterday. We both finally fell asleep watching a movie with little words at the bottom of the screen that Kurama called subtitles. They helped me understand how to read the words people say, but I still don't really get it. When I woke up, Botan was calling Kurama on the communicator, telling him how Koenma had found something very interesting about me.

"You're going to Demon World," the prince explained to us, crowded around Botan's laptop, "I need a few more clues, but I think I've found out who created Rei."

My father? I looked with curiosity and apprehension at Kurama who caught my glance and laid a hand on my shoulder for comfort. "Where is he?" He asked Koenma.

"Like I said, I need a few more clues. I don't know exactly where he is, but I believe that information can be found in the remains of the lab where Rei was born. If she can lead you back there, there's a good chance we can find out who's been breeding special demons."

I'm not sure if I want to meet the man that created and abandoned me.

"Do we have a name to go on at least?" Yusuke asked. He's grumpy.

"Yes, the demon's name is Osamu. Specifically, Lord Osamu. He owns and defends quite a significant amount of land and makes his subordinates call him Lord. Be warned, this lab very well may be in the middle of his territory. Report back to me when you have a specific location. A portal will appear behind Kurama's house presently to transport you. Good luck." And with that Koenma shut off the communication.

The portal did appear in Kurama's back lawn. I flew through it like last time so I wouldn't land on my head. The four boys followed me through. We were transported to the top of a cliff. I floated out over the edge and looked down the hundred feet or so to the ground. All around us was forest. Off in the distance, I could see a desert and a range of mountains that ran through the dark woods.

"Well Rei," Kurama addressed me. "Lead the way. You're the only one who knows where we're going."

"Hey, don't you think we should be more careful than that?" Kuwabara asked, "She doesn't know her way around this place and I'd rather not get lost in here."

I focused and let out a negative grunt. I turned to Kurama and smiled. I can do this, I tried to tell him with my eyes.

He got the message. "It's ok Kuwabara, she knows where she's going I think."

A few hours later and I still lead them on foot through the dense forest. I walked in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were arguing of course, and next to Kurama. Hiei came up in the very rear, guarding us from a surprise attack. I would be faster if I flew by myself but I've found out that the guys can't fly. But Botan can…maybe it's only a girl thing. But then again I've never seen Keiko fly, but I haven't been around her that much. Maybe she flies to school. Is that where Kurama's mother is? Did she fly away for her vacation?

_Baka onna, women don't fly. _Hiei invaded my mind.

_Hey! Stay out of my head! _

_Hn. You were broadcasting, it was hard not to hear. _

_And how do you know that women don't fly?_

_Because ningens don't fly. Not many demons do either. _

_So…I'm special. But why can't they fly? Weren't they born the same way? Why does Koenma not like me? Why does Yusuke still not like me? Where does chicken come from? How does one learn how to cook? Can 'ningens' learn how to fly? What are ningens anyway? _

Hiei let out an exasperated sigh. "Baka onna…" I barely heard him say under his breath. Kurama turned and raised an eyebrow at him then at me. I giggled at his expression. Annoying Hiei is fun. But I do have a serious question for somebody.

_Hiei…what do we do if we find my father? _

For a long time there was no answer. Just when I thought that he was determined to ignore me I got an answer.

_That depends. If he's created more like you, then I'm personally going to slit his throat for bringing baka onnas into the world. _

I giggled again, receiving another curious glance from Kurama. I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders. He rolled his eyes and focused back on our path but smiled. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

_Hiei? _

"What do you want from me onna?!" Hiei practically shouted from the back of the pack.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked back at him then up to me where I was laughing hysterically. I couldn't help it. Hiei looked so funny! The veins popped out in his forehead and I could see him restraining himself from taking his katana and cutting my head off.

…_Nevermind!_

I watched laughing as he growled and lunged at me. I ducked just in time but he did get around behind me and slammed me up against a tree, his blade against my throat.

"Hiei!" Kurama reprimanded. "Let her go."

Hiei just growled at me, I was still laughing. I know he won't hurt me. Not seriously at least.

"Just watch it onna," he said menacingly before releasing me.

Kurama picked me up and gave me a smile with a questioning look. I just smiled back and giggled, looking back at one very angry koorime. Annoying Hiei is fun. That'll teach him to stay out of my thoughts.

Now its Yusuke's turn…

I backtracked the steps...errr flight…of my first few days alive. I found the fruit tree where I ate, the cave where I slept, the stream where I first met the boys, relived my memories with dousing Yusuke and Kuwabara with water again. It's a very good thing boys can't fly.

Finally, by flying, I did locate the spot where I first met Botan. While in the sky, I did manage to spot the remains of that laboratory where I was born, so I returned to the ground and communicated to Hiei my findings.

Now, we stood in the sooty ashes of my birthplace. I refused to touch the ground. I did not want to be here. I don't want to be at the place where the people who created me abandoned me. I wasn't good enough for them so why were we looking for them? Kurama had answered this question for me earlier.

"If the person who made you, your father, is making more beings like you, but growing them to full maturity and raising them in a hostile environment, he could be creating a sort of army and we must stop him if that is the case."

So I suffered through this and watched as the boys shuffled through the burnt remains of papers and reports. Kurama attempted to get the computers online while Kuwabara and Yusuke tried to find some official looking paper with Osamu's address on it. I floated around with Hiei, fingering my necklace. Hiei and I were technically on lookout, making sure that no demons could sneak up on us unawares.

There was a loud crash as Kuwabara knocked a glass vial to the floor by accident, causing me to jump. Hiei just glared at him and muttered "baka" under his breath.

"Hey everyone, come look at this," Yusuke said. He handed a slightly charred folder of papers to Kurama. I looked on curiously as Kurama drew a battered bound book from the folder.

He flipped open to a random page and began to read: "Februrary 28th. Today, we successfully created and fertilized the ninth embryo. This is a great advancement from experiments 1 through 5, where correct fertilization in the synthetic womb could not even take place. We can only hope now that the problems that occurred in experiments 6 through 8 do not occur in experiment 9."

I cocked my head to one side and frowned. Kurama quickly glanced up at me before flipping to another page and reading. "March 17th. The embryo is developing well and accepting the growth enhancing steroid. It, or she I should say, is doing quite well although the change in gender is still a mystery. The Lord is still quite pleased, after so many sons, it'll be nice for him to have a daughter he says. The little girl is healthy and growing well. The complications involving experiment 6's development have not occurred. Experiment 9's spine is indeed in the correct location and she has the usual amount of limbs."

Yusuke made a disgusted face as Kuwabara winced. Kurama continued a few pages later, not meeting my eyes this time.

"May 6th. Experiment 9 is doing quite well. We all are quite pleased with her progress but can only hope that her demon form does not show itself inside the womb which was the complication that destroyed experiment 7. My Lord is already putting his hopes into this one and is compiling a list of possible names. He is quite anxious to discover her strength and power. We've designed her as a psychic demon, and he is ready to put her to use for his purposes. Her true demon form will unfortunately remain a mystery to us until she has developed enough to use it. Her limbs are fully formed although she is still small. Her eyes can be seen forming behind her eyelids. The synthetic-womb technique is being refined slowly; yesterday Kurou devised a new way of feeding. Something curious worth noting happened earlier, the fluid inside glowed a bright turquoise blue for a few minutes. It was strange phenomena that had previously not been witnessed. We still yet do not know what it means, but after the light faded, experiment 9 moved for the first time, far ahead of schedule."

"June 2nd. A great advancement! Experiment 9 is now the height and weight of a nine year old child. Proof that the growth serum has been perfected. She did not reject the serum like experiment 8. Now, in the space of nine months, we can create a fully grown, fully functional demon. We can only wait now until the time of hatching to see how powerful she is and create the necessary adjustments. No one has gotten as far as we have now. We, the pioneers of a new race of biologically designed demons, shall go down in history."

"July 24th."

"That was the day Botan said she found Rei," Yusuke interjected. I looked up at him; I had been floating over Kurama's shoulder, trying to read along. They were all staring at me with a mixture of curiosity and wonder. I lowered a bit, trying to hide myself behind Kurama. He turned and looked at me briefly before continuing.

"July 24th. Catastrophe. Experiment 9 burst from her womb early. She has the appearance of a fifteen year old human child. After only 6 months in the womb, she will not have full control over her powers and will not know basic information. This would have been introduced to her in the womb in the last trimester. Now, she probably will just react instinctually to her surroundings, perhaps never even learning to walk. Unfortunately, an increase in a certain chemical, released too early by a lab assistant, woke up our beautiful creation. Upon seeing where she was, realizing that she was awake, and acting upon pure instinct, she freed herself. We also made a mistake in immediately trying to capture her with force, her powers reacted instinctually and she was able to fly away. We scoured the skies for her as soon as we could, but she had disappeared and no trace of her energy could be found by our technicians. At this dreadful loss, our lord has commanded that we destroy the lab and burn all reports, including this one. He fears that the Spirit World, should they find Experiment 9, would find and come after our little operation. We will resume experimentation in a few days, at the other location, and take more precautions to keep our experiments from escaping. But we can barely hope to achieve such success as we did with Experiment 9."

The lab was eerily quiet when Kurama stopped reading. I looked around at their faces. All of them staring back at me with different emotions in their eyes, I didn't know where to turn, I was too afraid.

"Rei…" Kurama said but stopped. Apparently, there were no words for these situations. I had heard that births were time for celebrations and happiness, but it seemed that the same rule does not apply for dreadful creations such as me. I turned from them, angry and upset, and walked over to the wall of computers, leaning against them for support.

"Experiment 9 identified," a computerized voice suddenly said, scaring me out of my saddness, "Please remain calm." A blue light scanned my body. A glass tube appeared around me. The floor disappeared out from underneath me. I screamed as I fell.


End file.
